Proportionate
by Hoshi Ayaka
Summary: Goku is a little bothered by being the small one in the group. When Sanzo is of no help, he depends on Gojyo and ends up getting a bigger answer than expected. This is YAOI and a threesome. GojyoXSanzoXGoku


"Proportionate"

By: Hoshi Ayaka

Pairings: GojyoXSanzoXGoku

This story was written for (and WON second place!) the Threesome Challenge at MinusWave dot com.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Saiyuki or it's characters.

* * *

The soft sound of footsteps drifted to Gojyo as he sat smoking his cigarette on the front porch of the latest inn. He sighed quietly to himself as he realized it was Goku coming up from behind him. He tried to ignore the monkey as he wondered if he'd ever have a few minutes to himself.

When the footsteps stopped abruptly behind him, Gojyo refused to turn and look. Whatever the kid wanted he could just turn around and head right back inside. He continued smoking and staring up at the stars. The little cough behind him made the hairs on his arms stand on end. Gojyo sighed once again and hung his head in defeat.

"Whaddya want ya stupid monkey?"

Goku shuffled his feet in response. Gojyo's interest was suddenly piqued when the boy didn't answer.

"Goku?"

Gojyo turned from his position on the balustrade. His long legs slid over the side to touch on the wooden panelling of the porch. Goku's head was down as he rubbed the top of his right foot against his left heel.

"Hey, somethin' wrong?"

"Uh...Gojyo. Um, I was wondering...well, the thing is..."

"Goku, just spit it out already."

"What I'm trying to say is, well, I tried to talk to Sanzo about this but he was really unhelpful and...well, I thought you being you might be the better person to ask."

Gojyo sat staring blankly at Goku and wondered if the question would ever get asked. Whatever it was, it must be something good if Sanzo was "unhelpful."

Goku finally looked up at Gojyo and realized the older man was actually waiting patiently for him to continue. He took a breath and asked.

"Look, I wanna know, does size really matter?"

Silence filled the air for a full three seconds before Gojyo burst with laughter.

"You asked _Sanzo_ if size really matters!?" He wiped the tears from his eyes as he continued.

Goku nodded, his cheeks flushed red.

"And how did the almighty priest answer you?"

"He smacked me with his fan! How else did you think he would answer me?" Goku sounded angry. "I wouldn't be asking _you_ otherwise."

Gojyo's laughter had calmed to quiet chuckles. He suddenly didn't mind being interrupted for something as interesting as this.

"Why are you asking Goku? Did something happen?"

Goku's eyes shifted as he looked beyond Gojyo into the night.

"Not really. I just heard some girls talking."

"Some girls?"

"Yeah. In the last town. In front of the inn, they were laughing about it."  
Gojyo finished the last of his cigarette and tossed it off the porch. He could tell Goku was pretty worried.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Goku. I know you're eighteen, but some guys don't finish growing until their early twenties."

"Yeah but, I'm still...I'm still kind of short. And those girls!! They were talking about big feet and all that and..."

Gojyo really couldn't hold back. His laugh was loud even to his own ears. He covered his mouth with his hand and squeezed his eyes shut. The poor monkey was so serious. It really wasn't nice for him to be laughing, but he just couldn't help it. Goku's innocence really amazed him sometimes.

"Goku, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. I can tell this has been bothering you, but really man, you have nothing to worry about. Just give it a year or two and you'll see."

Goku held up a foot. "But my feet, they're not all that big. Look at them compared to yours!"

"Goku, that's just stupid. I'm a tall guy. My feet are in direct proportion to the rest of my body."

"Exactly! Bodies have proportion!! My feet are small!"

"Goku, your feet are not going to predict the size of your dick."

Goku still looked unconvinced. Gojyo closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He needed some way to reassure the little chimp.

"Here's the thing, even if your...even if you stay small, there are lots of other ways to have fun."

Gojyo opened his eyes to check on Goku when he didn't respond. There was confusion in the golden eyes. Gojyo hopped down from the railing and straightened his back. There was a light popping sound as he stretched. Reaching out he ruffled Goku's hair.

"Come on man, I'll show you. Let's say you and me go ask Sanzo together about size?"

The gleam in Gojyo's eyes made Goku a little nervous.

"What, uh, what exactly are you planning."

"Just a little fun with that monk. It'll be a learning experience for you." Gojyo chuckled and with three quick strides he was already at the door of the inn.

Goku felt a little fuzzy warmness in the pit of his stomach. He had the feeling that whatever Gojyo was planning would end up being trouble. His curiosity was getting the better of him though as he followed swiftly behind Gojyo.

* * *

"Oi, Monk, where's Hakkai?" Gojyo walked through the door and made a beeline for the table in the center of the room Sanzo and Goku would be sharing for the night.

"Get out of my room." Sanzo's newspaper was unwavering. His little glasses were perched high on his nose as he read.

"The monkey invited me in." Gojyo kicked out a chair and plopped into it. "Where's Hakkai?"

"I highly doubt Goku invited you in here and I'm sure Hakkai is in _your_ room."

Goku peeked around the doorway to his room. Gojyo was already sitting and Sanzo was still reading his paper. He walked hesitantly into the room and stood near Gojyo.

"Since when did you and Gojyo become such good friends?"

Sanzo's voice made Goku jump. He was a little nervous and tried to tell himself not to worry. It wasn't like Sanzo had ever _really_ shot one of them...just _at_ them.

"So, Sanzo, the monkey and I just had a really interesting conversation and I was wondering what your take on the situation would be."

Sanzo grunted from behind his paper and proceeded to ignore the two.

Undaunted, Gojyo tried again.

"Can I see your feet for a minute? I'm trying to prove a point to Goku."

_That_ certainly earned a reaction from Sanzo. The paper flipped down and bespectacled eyes lit with the fires of hell drilled holes into Gojyo.

"This had better not be what I think this is about."

Gojyo refused to back down. For some inexplicable reason, he was in the mood to push Sanzo. Goku was giggling a little nervously beside him.

"Aw, come on Sanzo. We're just having a little fun. Let's see your feet. I'll show you mine."

"You and that stupid little chimp better get out of my room before I decide I really am going to shoot you."

"But Sanzo, look at Goku. He's worried! It would be so easy to make him feel better."

Sanzo's response was nothing but a shiny gun aimed at Gojyo's forehead. Goku took a step back. "Uh, Sanzo..."

"Small feet, huh?"

"Fuck you, Gojyo."

Gojyo's eyes glimmered in response. He was excited to finally be getting somewhere.

"It would be fun, wouldn't it Sanzo?"

Sanzo cocked the hammer of the revolver into place. Gojyo's heart sped up and leaped into his throat. He brought a booted foot up to the table top and pushed back in his chair to lean on two legs.

"See, big feet. We were talking about proportion. _Everything_ is in proportion."

"Let it go Gojyo. I'm not showing you anything."

Gojyo let his foot slide to the floor as he turned to face Goku.

"See monkey? Size really doesn't matter. Sanzo is comfortable with himself. No need to prove that he has a big dick."

Sanzo was out of his chair in a heartbeat. Gojyo held his breath as Sanzo strode angrily around the table. He pulled Gojyo from his own seat with a rough yank on his collar.

"What the hell are you up to you idiot?"

Sanzo's face was only inches away from Gojyo's. Gojyo could feel the fierce heat of Sanzo's breath across his cheek. His heart was drumming in his chest. It was his chance to laugh it off, grab Goku and run out of the room at full speed. On the other hand...

"This."

Gojyo was breathless as he swooped in for his opening. As his mouth landed on Sanzo's he couldn't stop his mind from racing.

_Don't shoot me, don't shoot me. Please Goddess, don't let him shoot me._

Sanzo's body was rigid against his own. Gojyo could feel the surprise radiating from the other man. He kept his eyes shut tightly as he slowly placed his hand on the back of Sanzo's head. The blonde hair was so incredibly soft. Gojyo allowed only his fingertips to rub gently against the strands. He was afraid of moving too quickly. He wanted to give Sanzo time to accept him.

Gojyo left his hand in place as he pulled back from Sanzo's mouth. He stayed close and opened his eyes to look into violet eyes sparked with anger.

"Please," he whispered so only Sanzo could hear. He let his eyes speak his emotions for him. The anger in Sanzo's eyes flickered to confusion then went blank. He didn't often allow anyone a chance to see an emotion other than anger.

Sanzo looked over Gojyo's shoulder at Goku standing frozen, his eyes wide, mouth open almost to the floor. Shock, confusion, and fear were all plainly visible in the way he held his body. Sanzo rolled his eyes and sighed. He hated giving in to Gojyo, hated that Goku was seeing this. His hands were still gripping Gojyo's collar. He pulled the stupid kappa in closer and placed a rough kiss on burning lips.

Gojyo wanted to let out a joyful cheer. In all honesty, he'd been unsure of what Sanzo would really do. Relief flooded through his body. He pulled Sanzo in close and then remembered the monkey. He released Sanzo quickly and turned to point at the bed.

"Sit. There."

Goku stared blankly at the two men. There was no way in hell he would have _ever_ expected this. Gojyo was pointing. He turned to look. It was the bed. He could see Gojyo's mouth moving, couldn't decipher the words. He wondered who Gojyo was talking to.

"Monkey." Gojyo chuckled aloud. "Hey, Monkey. You gonna make it? Sit on the bed."

Goku suddenly realized what Gojyo was wanting. His feet felt heavy as he lifted one after the other to make his way to the bed. Sanzo with... No way. Not in a million years. Goku stumbled onto the bed and tried to arrange his thoughts into something less chaotic.

With Goku sitting on the bed obviously trying to arrange his thoughts, Gojyo turned back to Sanzo. He didn't really want to give either of them time to think. He just wanted to do. He kissed Sanzo once again and pushed the shorter man back into the middle of the room. He could taste the reluctance on Sanzo's lips. Sanzo just didn't know what fun was.

Gojyo deepened the kiss and let his hand roam over Sanzo's chest and belly. The black shirt felt sleek over the tight muscles of Sanzo's stomach. With deft fingers he untucked the shirt and slid them underneath to caress the softness of bare skin. Sanzo growled into Gojyo's mouth but he didn't make a move to stop him from removing the shirt. His cock was already hard and straining against his jeans.

Gojyo was grinning when he felt Sanzo's hardness against his thigh. As reluctant as Sanzo felt, his body was telling a different story. Heat suffused through Gojyo's body when he realized he would have an audience. Finally someone would see that Sanzo didn't really hate him as much as he claimed.

Gojyo's mouth had left Sanzo's to suck and lick on graceful neck. Sanzo watched Goku through hooded eyes. His pet was still wide-eyed with innocent confusion. He stood still, letting Gojyo do all the work. Long fingers played at the buttons of Sanzo's jeans. The fingertips brushing at the fine hair and soft skin there were driving him to distraction. It took all of Sanzo's will power not to shove Gojyo's hands away, push his pants down, and force his cock into Gojyo's willing mouth.

Sanzo focused on Goku instead of the teasing fingers. Goku was squirming on the bed. He would be getting uncomfortable about now. Sanzo wondered what Goku was thinking. He obviously wasn't disgusted by what he was seeing. His chest was moving unevenly as if he was having trouble breathing and his hands were fidgeting in the blankets on the bed. Finally giving in to Gojyo's insistent hands, Sanzo let his eyes slide closed and told himself to forget about Goku. If the monkey was so worried about _proportion_ then he could see it was all a load of shit in just a second.

Goku watched his friends in a daze. He'd never seen Sanzo so relaxed. It was obvious, even to him, that this was not the first time Gojyo and Sanzo had been together like this. Nothing in the world could have surprised him more...except maybe the fact that he was _excited._ The aching tightness in his pants annoyed him. He was more than a little embarrassed that _it_ was hard _and_ he wanted to touch it. He wondered if Sanzo and Gojyo would mind. Goku forgot the thoughts of himself momentarily when Gojyo began working Sanzo's jeans off of slim hips.

Who would have thought more surprises had been awaiting him? Sanzo's...well! Sanzo was a "smaller" man, but he definitely wasn't a "small" man! Goku had seen Sanzo naked a few times when they had been living in the temple, but it had been nothing like this! He was so much bigger than Goku had expected. Gojyo really did seem to know what he had been talking about. Goku was smiling to himself when Gojyo suddenly dropped to his knees.

_What the hell...?_

Surprise didn't even cover it when Gojyo took Sanzo into his mouth. Shock? Amazement? Goku was struck with awe. Sanzo's moan reverberated in his ears. Gojyo was moving his head back and forth. He groaned as he sucked and Goku realized Gojyo was _enjoying_ it too! Sanzo's hands moved into the thick red hair. His fingers wound tightly into the lengths and urged Gojyo into a faster pace. Gojyo's hands gripped Sanzo's hips firmly, leaving little red marks on the fair skin.

Goku watched it all with ragged breathing. His Sanzo was beautiful while lost in passion. He'd never thought of Sanzo that way. He was more of a protector or a father who was always there but the lines of his face, the way his head was thrown back, the slim, pale fingers wound through bright strands of hair made Goku's stomach muscles jump in anticipation.

Without slowing his pace, Gojyo had moved to unbutton his pants. Kneeling before Sanzo, he began rubbing his own cock in response to the pleasure Sanzo was receiving. Once again Goku was surprised. Gojyo was about the _same size_ as Sanzo! They were two different sized men! It really was an amazing thing. Sanzo didn't seem to have any problem with Gojyo's size. As a matter of fact, he was enjoying himself and it had nothing to do with Gojyo's dick at all. Goku wondered if this was what Gojyo had been trying to tell him. It occurred to him that maybe, just maybe, the most surprising thing of all was that Gojyo really was a _nice guy._ Goku had been so worried and Gojyo really had been trying to reassure him.

Sanzo's abrupt movement shook Goku from his thoughts. Sanzo was gruffly whispering something and Gojyo laughed huskily. Goku felt a surge of jealousy at the intimacy of it all. All this time there had been something more between Sanzo and Gojyo. No wonder the two argued all the time. It must have been so hard for Sanzo to open up just a little bit to another person. Goku suddenly wished it had been him. Bravely he stood up and drew the notice of the two men.

Gojyo turned to look at Goku and couldn't control his grin.

"What are you grinning about cockroach?"

Goyo laughed heartily at the catch in Goku's voice. He waved slightly in invitation.

"Come on Goku."

Goku walked nervously to stand before Sanzo. It had been exciting while he watched but suddenly he was being invited to join in. He stared nervously up at Sanzo and was afraid he wouldn't be able to do it. The blonde looked down at him with clouded purple eyes. He was uncertain of reaching out to put his hands on something that had seemed so untouchable.

Gojyo had moved behind Sanzo. His hands were once again at Sanzo's hips. His head dipped and disappeared slightly as he placed kisses at the base of Sanzo's neck. It was if he were giving Sanzo and Goku time to adjust to the thought of touching each other.

Goku was the first to move. He'd gathered all his courage to place his hand on Sanzo's chest. Sanzo jerked slightly but Gojyo's hands kept him in place. Sanzo's skin burned underneath Goku's hand. Goku shivered in excitement when he realized he was finally _touching_ Sanzo. Feeling giddy, he let his hand wander over chest and torso. He fingers brushed against Gojyo's as he made he way down to Sanzo's cock. The tightening in his own groin was uncontrollable. Goku groaned and finally gripped Sanzo in his hand. He began a slow exploration of the velvet skin. He had touched himself before but it hadn't been this soft. It just felt like him. Sanzo, however, felt incredible.

Sanzo exhaled with a hiss as inexperienced fingers trailed over his cock. Gojyo was whispering some nonsense in his ear while one of his hands begun to explore the opening of his ass. It was hard to focus on what the kappa was saying when his senses were being invaded. It was hard to relinquish part of the control to the two men. Sanzo groaned when Goku carefully went to his knees. He was annoyed by Gojyo's chuckle in his ear. He looked down and was stunned to see caramel eyes staring up at him.

Goku carefully took Sanzo's cock into his mouth and closed his eyes. The salty, sweet taste was unexpected. Goku sighed in rapture. The movement and sound vibrated all through Sanzo's body. There was something decidedly erotic knowing Goku had never done this with anyone before. His innocent movements and gestures created a heat in the pit of Sanzo's belly that spread throughout his entire body. Sanzo tried to keep himself still. Grabbing Goku's head in the same way he'd grabbed Gojyo's was out of the question. He needed to let Goku set the pace.

Over Sanzo's shoulder Gojyo watched Goku as he sucked slowly at Sanzo's cock. He could feel the tension in Sanzo's body and knew the shorter man was holding back. He gently entered Sanzo with a finger and felt his heart leap with joy when Sanzo shuddered against him. Gojyo wanted to throw him onto the bed and shove himself inside. It was all he could do to hold himself in check. There was a third person to think of this time.

Gojyo slowly pulled away from Sanzo and took a second to control his breathing. He needed Sanzo in a better position. Sanzo realized what he was doing and stilled Goku's movements with a hand placed in chestnut hair. Goku looked up as Sanzo pulled away. Gojyo took a moment to move Sanzo closer to the wall. Goku watched the two while he tried to figure out what they were doing.

From behind Gojyo placed Sanzo's hands against the wall. Almost as one they moved against each other. Sanzo's smooth back molded into Gojyo's strong chest. Goku suddenly realized what they had done when Sanzo leaned forward to support himself against the wall with his hands and arms.

_No way, no way, no way._

Goku's mind was running in circles. Gojyo had put his dick _inside_ of Sanzo. He felt a little like yelling for Hakkai. No way in hell would anyone ever, _ever_ believe what he was seeing right now. He watched with growing astonishment. Sanzo was breathing heavy and Gojyo was holding him gently as he thrust in and out, his movements slowly gaining momentum. This whole thing just kept getting...better.

Goku nervously unzipped his pants and took himself in his hand. His first few tentative strokes were slow. He'd never done this in front of anyone and to think he was actually doing it with Sanzo and Gojyo in the same room. Goku let his hand speed up when he realized the other two wouldn't care and that this was actually expected of him. As he became more sure of himself he knew he didn't want to finish alone.

Joining Sanzo and Gojyo he once again went to his knees, this time between Sanzo and the wall. Gojyo slowed long enough for him to take Sanzo's cock into his mouth and they found a rhythm together. He discovered he could stay pretty still and Gojyo's in and out actions would force Sanzo deep into his throat. He placed one hand on the outside of Sanzo's thigh and with the other he stroked himself with long, quick movements.

A numbing warmth was just beginning to spread through Goku's body when he realized Sanzo was groaning and straining into his mouth. Sanzo was coming in thick, sweet bursts that filled his mouth making it hard to breath. Goku looked up at Sanzo's face. The relaxed _happiness_ filled Goku with elation when he realized he'd helped to put that look there. His own orgasm racked his body leaving him panting and shaking in pure bliss. He sat back on his heels and watched Gojyo as he tried to catch his breath.

Gojyo had one hand on Sanzo's shoulder, the other still on a hip. He was leaned forward, eyes closed, mouth next to Sanzo's ear and whispering. Sanzo was smirking back at him. Goku once again felt jealousy flood his body. He thought about asking Sanzo if they could do something like this again, wondered what Gojyo would think about that. Maybe he could be the one to be behind Sanzo? Just thinking about being so close to Sanzo was making him grow hard again.

Above him Gojyo was groaning and pulling Sanzo closely against his body as his movements slowed. Sanzo made some smart ass remark that Goku couldn't quite hear and Gojyo laughed loudly. He kissed Sanzo on the side of his neck and pulled away when Sanzo made to shove him off. Gojyo laughed again and reached around Sanzo to offer a hand to Goku. Goku took it and Gojyo pulled him up from the floor. He ruffled the short spiky hair and smiled.

"You feelin' better about things?"

Goku pulled away. Feeling a bit shy he didn't respond. He looked down at himself and started pulling his pants together. Gojyo froze beside him.

"Shit Goku! What the hell are you worried about!?"

Goku looked back at Gojyo. Sanzo had peered around Gojyo's body. His eyes went straight to Goku's pants. His response was a smirk and a muttered "Stupid!"

"What the hell was all that talk about feet and proportion?" Gojyo's voice was still laced with disbelief.

"What!? It's not like I've ever seen a...it's not like I'd ever seen one like that before! How was I supposed to know?"

"Well obviously you know you have nothin' to worry about now. Fuck. That's one hell of a monster cock you got there." He smacked Goku on the back of the head and Gojyo finished tidying up his clothes.

Sanzo was already dressed and leaning back on his bed reading the newspaper again with a cigarette pressed between his lips. Goku zipped his pants, kicked his shoes off and jumped onto his bed. He was staring over at Sanzo, trying to get his thoughts in order when Gojyo left their room with a grin and a simple "Good night."

Goku punched at the pillow and wiggled around in his bed. There was so much to say! There were so many things he wanted to ask Sanzo that he was near to bursting.

"Hey, Sanzo..."

Before he could even complete his first sentence Sanzo was folding the paper and putting the cigarette out in an ash tray.

"Don't say a damn thing you stupid monkey."

"But Sanzo..."

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

Sanzo flipped over onto his side with his back to Goku.

Goku grinned and flopped to his other side. He decided he'd just go straight to Gojyo next time he had a question. He closed his eyes and tried to stop the exciting memories from dancing through his mind. That really had been one of the best answers he had ever received!

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! It's one of my favorites. I really had a lot of fun writing it. As usual all reviews, comments, and favorites are very much appreciated. Please feel free to stop by my profile and leave me a note anytime! ~Ayaka


End file.
